Une nuit éternelle
by Le Chameau Trisomique
Summary: Il l'aimait plus que quiconque, plus que Francis pouvait l'aimer. Parce qu'il était seul, gelé et apeuré. Et elle est apparu, si belle, si jeune, si forte... C'était son espoir, sa lumière, son magnifique soleil... Young!Orléans x Jeanne d'Arc


**Ciao~ /Evite les projectiles/ Beuh…. Pardon de ne rien avoir poster pendant si longtemps… Mais je vient de rentrer au lycée international de cet enfoiré de Saint-Germain-**

**StGermain: …. I beg your pardon?**

**C'EST UN BRIIIIIIIIT!**

**Andrésy: *lance des tomates sur Saint-Germain***

**Humpf. Pardon. Donc je disais, l'histoire se passe en 1600 et des brouettes. Voilà.**

**Disclaimer: Seul Orléans m'appartient, les autres personnages et cet univers appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya ou un truc dans le genre.. Satanée mémoire de poisson…**

**Sur ce! BONNE LECTURE BANDE D'ABRUTIS! *sort en claquant des fesses***

* * *

Le vieux comptoir grinça comme un gémissement sinistre alors que l'homme ventru posa sans aucune délicatesse la chope moussante de bière. La petite ampoule de la salle dépravée se refléta doucement dans la liquide mordoré. Un papillon grisâtre voleta un instant autour de la boisson et s'écrasa mollement sur la table poussiéreuse, rendant l'âme. Il suivi l'animal du regard jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Alors, ses yeux bleus furent de nouveau attirés par le paisible halo doré qui émanait de sa chope de verre. Une couleur ambré magnifique, lumineuse, douce mais si puissante à la fois, presque divine.

Orléans ressentit soudainement une bouffée de chaleur incontrôlable tendit qu'une douleur foudroyante terrassait sa poitrine. Les traits habituellement si joyeux de son visage se plissèrent en une grimace de douleur. Il se sentait si mal… Il s'en voulait tant… Il la regrettait tant… Un larme caressa silencieusement sa joue alors que le grand brun geignit d'un voix brisée, presque inaudible:

" Jeanne…"

Dehors, la pluie couvrait le son de ses pleurs, tintant piteusement dans sa bière. Son esprit, brouillé par son mal terrible et l'alcool sombrait peu à peu dans une profonde noirceur.

"Jeanne…!" Son gémissement se perdit dans l'oppressant silence de minuit.

* * *

Les oiseaux gazouillaient jovialement ce jour là, il y avait des rires, des champs, de la joie, de la jeunesse! Tout Orléans fêtait la liberté retrouvée. On sentait pourtant encore de-ci, de-là l'odeur nauséabonde des macabrés, victimes du bien trop funeste Siège d'Orléans. Les corps gisaient dans les rues orléanaises, piétinés par les passants, déjà oubliés. On leurs avait promi la gloire, il n'ont reçu que l'oubli. Jamais plus personne de ne se souviendra d'eux, ils n'étaient que de banals soldats morts pour la France après tout…

Un jeune adolescent sauta de son chêne, une lourde armure sur ses toutes frêles épaules. Son épée, fièrement accrochée à sa ceinture, était encore couverte d'un sang impur, celui qui avait été arraché à des centaines d'êtres humains. Les fines gouttelettes rougeâtres tachaient la chemise blanche du gamin, titubant à cause de sa massive côte de maille. Son visage était lui aussi souillé d'un mélange de sueur, de sang et de poussière. Il avait tout juste treize ans, un corps encore enfantin, des muscles malingres, des épaules fragiles, mais déjà on le forçait à être un adulte. Son esprit s'était aiguisé mais son corps, lui, mourrait d'épuisement.

Bon gré, mal gré, le petit brunet courra aussi vite qu'il pu, malheureusement ralentit par sa cuirasse d'acier, son arme bien trop grande pour lui et des lourdes bottines de cuir. Passant près d'une rivière, le garçon s'arrêta un instant, essoufflé par sa course effrénée. Il se redressa finalement, inspirant une dernière fois bruyamment. Son coeur affolé s'était calmé, sa respiration apaisée. Réfléchissant à toute allure, il élabora sa bêtise alors que un sourire espiègle apparu lentement sur sa frimousse blanche. Ses yeux bleus sauvages brillaient d'une malice immature alors que ses mains se mirent à l'action. Rapidement, il retira son attirail de fer, ses chaussures et son épée puis les jeta négligemment sur la rive. Et c'est seulement vêtu de sa chemise de lin sale qu'il continua son ascension. Sans l'énorme poids de la ferraille sur son dos, il se sentit si léger qu'il cru un instant qu'il s'envolerai.

Sifflotant joyeusement, le petit brun arriva devant le grand château ducal. Il salua d'un signe de la main les deux gardes et passa la grande porte de chêne. La pierre froide sous ses pieds le fit frissonner. Ses yeux s'aventurèrent un peu partout dans la salle, admirant la prestance de la demeure, une étincelle de fierté dans ses prunelles céruléennes.

" MESSIRE ORLÉANS!"

Le cri brisa le silence parfait régnant alors dans le hall frais du château. Le-dit Orléans, se retourna brusquement, effrayé par la voix. Celle-ci appartenait à un homme de la petite quarantaine, habillée du longue robe noir propre aux hommes de l'églises. Une petite croix en argent pure pendait à son cou. Son visage était couvert d'une légère petite variole, ses traits carrés et stricts étaient renforcés par son froncement excessif des sourcils, fusillant le pauvre enfant d'un regard désapprobateur. Sa bouche était pincé en une moue énervée, crispant les muscles de son visage ridé. Il n'avait plus qu'une ligne de cheveux dans le bas de sa tête, derrière ses grandes oreilles décollées, nouveau signe des ravages du temps. Ses joues à peine musclées pendaient de part et autre de sa bouche gercé. Orléans était convaincu que si le méchant personnage ouvrait celle-ci une haleine écoeurante s'échapperai de la barrière jaunâtres de ses dents pourries.

" QUE FAITES VOUS DONC DANS CETTE.. CETTE…TENUE!" s'égosilla à nouveau le vieillard, postillonnant sur l'enfant qui grimaça sous l'effet de la douche de salive.

" J'avais trop chaud." répondit le petit insolent, un rictus narquois et provocateur sur les lèvres.

L'homme vira au rouge brique et le gamin jura qu'il allait bientôt éclater. Apeuré, le garçon recula prudemment de quelque pas tendit de l'évêque ressemblait de plus en plus à une grosse cocotte-minute fumante de rage. Alors que l'homme de l'église local allait explosé, une autre voix masculine, plus chaleureuse et rassurante retentit:

" Ah! Mon petit représentant est enfin là!"

Reconnaissant instantanément la joyeuse voix, le brun se retourna un grand sourire enfantin illuminant son visage, rassuré d'être sauvé à temps.

" Charles!" fit le jeune Orléans en se jetant dans les bras de son sauveur. Celui-ci le câlina un moment en riant aux éclats, accompagnée par la ville du Centre.

"C'est fou ce que tu as grandi! Tu vas faire un mètre bientôt parbleu!" ricana le jeune homme, mutin.

"Je fais déjà plus d'un mètre!" s'offusqua le petit brun.

" Mais tu restes un gamin~"

"Je suis plus vieux que toi d'abord!"

"Mais pas très mature dit donc!"

"Peuh! J'te dit que moi chui plus vieux…."

"Rooooooooh! Boude pas Orléans!"

Le jeune homme sourit à la fausse moue outrée du plus petit. Charles d'Orléans appréciait son représentant. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, lui qui était si seul, dans le grand château glacé que lui avait légué son père. Louis d'Orléans lui, n'aimait pas le petit brun, et avait souvent tenté d'expliquer à son fils ainé et successeur que c'était un être mauvais, un démon dont l'existence même allait à l'encontre de dieux. Orléans était immortel, mais Orléans n'était pas un saint, loin de là, certains le disaient même pourri de vices. Et cela énervait les gens normaux. Mais pas Charles. Charles lui appréciait vraiment le petit brun, et le voulait en tant qu'ami. Il lui avait donné une chambre dans le château, une épaule sur laquelle pleuré mais surtout, une famille. Des gens sur qui le petit représentant qu'était alors Orléans pouvait compter.

"Ah!" fit soudainement le duc se rappelant du but de sa venue "J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter!"

"Qui ça..?" fit curieusement le garçon.

"Quelqu'un de très spécial…" sourit mystérieusement le prince-poète. "Quelqu'un que tu vas adorer."

* * *

Aurélien ouvrit brusquement ses yeux. Sa respiration était coupée et rapide, ses membres tremblaient et il mourrait de chaud. Reprenant lentement ses esprits, il remarqua finalement qu'il était allongé par terre, dans une ruelle peu fréquentable des rues orléanaises. Le bar avait fermé, et on l'avait mis à la porte.

Le froid de cette nuit de mai fouettaient ses joues, il claquait des dents. Il tenta de se relever, s'appuyant ses avant-bras et ses jambes mais ses muscles l'abandonnèrent d'emblée et il s'écrasa de nouveau sur le sol humide et bétonneux. Il gémi sa douleur et son déshonneur. Lui, le grand et magnifique Orléans d'antan, rampant lamentablement aux milieux des poubelles… Pitoyable, il était pitoyable. Des larmes de rage vinrent lui picoter les yeux, il frappa lourdement son poing contre le béton. Un nouveau gémissement étouffé franchi ses lèvres.

Il resta un long moment ainsi, face contre terre, le sol mouillé contre sa joue droite meurtrie. Puis, voulant garder un pan de cette grande image de lui-même maintenant souillée, il se retourna sur le dos, contemplant le ciel clair et étoilé de la campagne française.

Les astres brillaient ce soir là d'une lueur étrange, on aurait dit un milliers de petits yeux d'or qui l'observaient d'un oeil attentif. Orléans se sentit soudainement effrayé par ces lumières célestes. Elles régnaient depuis toujours au plus haut, elles seront toujours là. Elles étaient si belles, si majestueuses… Le brun tendit une main tremblante et gauche vers les cieux. Si seulement il pouvait les toucher…! Mais c'était impossible, il le savait. Certaine chose était intouchable. Un nouveau frisson parcouru l'échine d'Orléans. Certaine chose partait, mais ne revenait jamais. Il laissa retombé sa main. Il avait froid, il se sentait seul, il se sentait mal-aimé. Une étoile filante traversa le ciel. Il sourit amèrement et fit un voeu, le même depuis plus de deux cents ans, sachant pourtant que celui-ci ne se réaliserait jamais.

La lumière doré du réverbère d'en face chancela, puis timidement s'éteignit, laissant Orléans de nouveau seul, perdu dans le noir.

* * *

Orléans courrait. Il progressait rapidement à travers les champs de blé tentant de la semer.

"Eh! Attend!"

Il ignora la jolie voix fluette et continua avec encore plus d'ardeur sa course puérile.

"Hey! Je t'ai demandé de m'attendre!"

Sa mâchoire se crispa d'agacement et il plissa ses yeux. Elle pouvait toujours attendre tient, cette… cette.. Fille! Il ne l'attendrait pas!

"Attention!"

Surpris par le nouveau cri de la jeune fille et écarquilla les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de ralentir et plongea tête la première dans la rivière. La fille, elle, s'arrêta au bord essoufflée et chercha le brun de ses yeux.

Orléans n'aimait pas l'eau, il aimait encore moins les bains et il détestait nager. Pire! Il ne savait pas nager. Alors, lorsqu'il se sentit couler dans toute cette eau il fut prit de panique et tenta de se débattre furieusement avec les forces de la nature. Mais alors qu'il n'en pouvait plus de battre aléatoirement des bras et des jambes il sentit deux poignes de fer le prendre par les épaules et le faire remonter à la surface.

La première chose qu'il vit à travers ses mèches désordonnées et humides fut deux yeux d'un azur parfait qui le fixaient d'un regard rieur. Puis, Orléans se rendit honteusement compte qu'il avait en faite tout à fait pied, l'eau lui arrivant au niveau des hanches, et que troisièmement, l'unique habit qu'il portait, en l'occurrence sa chemise blanche, était devenue transparente et collante au contact de l'eau. Tout cela le fit rougir follement et il replongea son corps dans l'eau, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait son entre-jambe, tournant le dos à l'autre.

"J'n'avais as besoin de toi!" cracha méchamment Orléans.

"Tu te noyais." répondit simplement l'autre "J'ai cru bon de t'aider."

Sa voix était douce et gentille, elle semblait caresser doucereusement la peau du garçon qui sentit une timide chaleur se répandre dans son corps tendit que ses joues se teintaient encore plus d'une jolie couleur coquelicot.

"C'est pas vrai…" bougonna seulement le brun se recroquevillant un peu plus sur même.

"Quelle mauvaise foi!"

Elle éclata alors de rire. Une rire magnifique, un rire unique. Il était cristallin, comme un carillon de cloche en diamant pure. C'était un rire féminin, un rire franc et heureux. Un rire comme il n'en n'avait jamais entendu. Et Orléans, toute mauvaise foi oubliée, aurais juré que c'était le rire d'un ange, un magnifique aux yeux saphir et aux boucles blondes lumineuses. Un ange qui s'appelait Jeanne, _sa_ Jeanne d'Arc.

Malheureusement le magnifique éclat pris doucement fin, au grand regret du jeune adolescent. Jeanne sourit de nouveau à son vis à vis tout en pointant la rive.

"On rentre? Monsieur l'évêque ne va pas être content sinon."

Les joues du garçon repris une couleur écarlate lorsqu'il se souvint du petit problème qu'il avait presque oublié.

"Euh…."

Orléans réfléchissait à toute allure à une solution à son dilemme lorqu'une voix grave et familière cria dans son dos:

"BOUH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Il se releva soudainement dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussures sous les rires de Jeanne et du nouvel arrivant. Francis. Qui posa sa main sur l'arrière train du brun qui glapit en un son pas très viril.

"Francis, vire ta main de là bâtard de merde!"

"Rooooh~ Langage mon petit Orlélé~ Et puis c'est pas ma faute si t'as de belles petites fesses!" répliqua la jeune nation tout en agrippant un peu plus le fessier de l'orléanais qui geignit à nouveau. "Et puis, tu n'avais qu'à être un peu plus habillé mon cher ami!"

"T'es pas mon pote et ta gueule connard. T'es chez moi, tu me dois le respect!"

"Orléans appartient aussi à la belle nation de l'amour de je suis!" ria Francis en rejetant ses cheveux blonds en arrière dans une fausse mimique de supériorité."Honhonhon, en d'autres termes mon petit Orléans, tu m'appartient~" Et pour appuyer ses dires le français fit glisser mutinement son doigt le long du cou de la ville, gloussant, faisant reculer l'autre frissonnant d'un dégout mal caché. Mais il se heurta à quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un… Quelqu'un que le garçon avait totalement oublié depuis la venue du français.

Orléans replongea son corps dans l'eau, se rappelant la présence de Jeanne. Jeanne qui ne cillait pas. Chose que Francis, ce pervers, remarqua bien évidemment. Et comme Francis est un grand (pervers) taquin se fit un plaisir de faire remarquer.

"Honhonhonhon, ma petite Jeanne! Je suis surpris que vous soyez sans réaction devant le corps d'un homme nu!"

Jeanne ria doucereusement sous les yeux de mutin de Francis et les yeux étonnés et blesser d'Orléans.

"Tu sais Orléans" fit doucement Jeanne "J'ai deux petits frères que j'ai du langer. Je sais à quoi ressemble un garçon! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour cela!"

Quelque chose se brisa dans le coeur d'Orléans. Jeanne le considérait donc comme un gamin qui avait encore besoin d'être langé. Pas un homme. Normal, il était encore qu'un enfant, pas un homme. Pas encore. Les larmes lui vinrent soudainement aux yeux et sous les regards abasourdis des deux autres il se releva brusquement, manquant de retomber, et hurla cruellement:

"JEANNE T'ES QU'UNE SALOPE!"

Orléans s'enfuit, les larmes aux yeux, vers la foret. Il détestait Jeanne. Il détestait Francis. Il détestait tout le monde. Il défait son corps. Il détestait être petit. Il détestait être faible. Il détestait pleurer. Il détestait les filles. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour défendre sa cité. Il était fort. Il était grand et responsable.

Il se cacha entre plusieurs buisson et pleura à chaudes larmes comme le gamin qu'il était encore. Peu à peu il se calma, et hoqueta, reniflant.

Un bruit de feuillage le fit sursauter. D'entre la broussaille apparu un joli visage diaphane.

"Orléans?"

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de la foudroyer du regard en espérant qu'elle s'en aille. Le contraire se produit, Jeanne s'installa à ses côtés et lui tendit une chemise et une culotte de lin propre.

"De la part de Francis. Il est sincèrement désolé."

Orléans pris les vêtements avec méfiance mais accepta le présent.

"Tu ne te changes pas?" demanda Jeanne.

Le brunet rougi furieusement. Le jeune fille sembla comprendre l'origine de son embarras.

"Oh! Pardon!" Elle se retourna. "Je ne regarde pas! Promis!"

Le garçon fini par se changer, heureux de retrouver des vêtements secs. La blonde se retourna et il se rassit. Le silence retomba lourd. Au bout de longues minutes qui semblèrent interminables pour les deux jeunes gens, Jeanne prit la parole:

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé tout à l'heure… Je ne voulais vraiment pas… Je ne pensais pas que tu allais si mal le prendre…"

"…."

"Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais! Et ta ville est vraiment très jolie! Et toi aussi tu es un très charmant garçon!"

Orléans rougi au compliment et fit un timide sourire. Il sauta sur ses jambes et déclara en toute mauvaise foi:

"J'accepte tes excuses minables parce que je suis la plus GRANDE et MERVEILLEUSE des villes de France!"

"Oui!" ria Jeanne soulagée. Elle se leva aussi, plus délicatement et pris la ville dans ses bras. "Tu es vraiment le plus merveilleux Orléans"

Ce fut seulement un murmure, un doux et chaleureux murmure, mais pour Orléans ce fut comme un hurlement. Un hurlement de plaisir, de joie, de bonheur. La magnifique voix de Jeanne résonna dans sa tête. Il sentait les bras de Jeanne autour de ses épaules, ses mains caressaient maternellement ses cheveux et son dos; Orléans frissonna de bien être. Il enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille et huma son parfum. C'était fleuri, printanier, léger, c'était le parfum du bonheur. Il se sentait si bien, là, dans les bras de Jeanne d'Arc. Aucun doute, elle lui était plus importante de quiconque dans le monde. Bien sûr il aimait ses habitants, son duc Charles, Francis même s'il ne lui dirait jamais, les villes voisines, Centre, son département… Mais Jeanne ce n'était pas son amie, mais ce n'était pas son amoureuse non plus, Jeanne c'était celle qui l'avais libéré des horribles buveurs de thé à gros sourcils, celle qui avait été là alors que Francis lui-même était prêt à l'abandonner, Jeanne c'était son ange gardien, son petit monde à lui, sa lumière, son soleil. Oui, Jeanne d'Arc était le soleil chaleureux d'Orléans, la lumière d'espoir qui était là au moment le plus noir. Orléans aimait éperdument Jeanne.

Orléans avait _besoin_ de Jeanne.

* * *

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre dans un geste d'une fureur infinie. Il serra son poings droit et l'envoya dans le mur, le fissurant. Il hurlait sa rage envers les anglais, Francis, le peuple, tout ces imbéciles qui l'entouraient. Ils les détestaient! Tout autant qu'ils étaient!

Il ne ressentait qu'une frénésie maladive en lui, qu'une colère noire terrible, il voulait juste tout détruire, tous les tuer, les frapper jusqu'à que mort s'en suive. Il en voulait à Gros-Sourcil, aux normands qui n'avaient rien fait, à Francis ce traitre, aux peuples anglais et français tous réuni, et enfin, il s'en voulait à lui-même, à son impuissance, à sa faiblesse. Il n'avait rien pu faire, il s'était toujours reposé sur ses épaules pourtant alors aussi frêles de les siennes. S'il avait était plus fort, plus puissant, plus grand elle n'aurait pas… Elle ne serait pas…

Morte.

Partie. Elle était partie pour toujours dans un monde où il ne pourrais plus jamais la rejoindre… Fou de rage et de douleur, il dégaina son épée et la planta violemment dans son ventre. Un hurlement terrible résonna dans le château. Orléans tomba au sol, où grandissait déjà une marre de sang. Mais il n'était pas mort. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes amères de douleur et de tristesse mêlée. Ses larmes brulaient ses joues, le sang était chaud et un feu crépitait dans un coin de la pièce mais il avait si froid, tellement froid… Il était glacé. Il se sentait perdu comme un enfant abandonné dans une forêt noire pleine de monstres terribles, il se sentait si seul.

On lui avait retiré son soleil, sa Jeanne, sa lumière, sa chaleur, son tout. Il était englouti dans une nuit de solitude éternelle.

* * *

_"Promet moi que tu reviendras Jeanne!"_

_"Je te le promet. Le soleil se couche chaque soir mais se relève tout les matins, n'est ce pas évident?"_

* * *

**NB: J'ai fait en sorte de Charles d'Orléans soit à Orléans durant la guerre, ce qui est absolument faux, ne dites pas ça en cours d'histoire vous allez vous faire fouetter. Mais j'aimais bien mon interprétation de son personnage, puis je me suis dit "Fuck the logic! Here comes HETALIA!" et voilà. Et oui Orléans rougissait beaucoup à l'époque, mais la perte de Jeanne et le fait de vouloir devenir plus fort et plus viril il va devenir le salopard que vous connaissez xD Vous inquiétez pas mes petites dames xD**

**Reviews?**


End file.
